El regalo perfecto
by mekare nuance
Summary: Draco cree haber encontrado el regalo perfecto para Harry, el tiempo dirá si realmente lo fue. Escrito para el reto 14 y el reto especial del Harrython 2011.
1. El regalo perfecto

**Rating: **R

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, _Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. _y _AOL/Time Warner Inc._ Nadie gana ningún beneficio económico con esta historia.

**El regalo perfecto**

Draco llevaba todo el mes pensando en qué le regalaría a su novio por su cumpleaños. Debía ser el regalo perfecto, uno no cumplía treinta años todos los días. Era un momento importante en la vida de toda persona, a esa edad dejabas de ser un crío definitivamente, ya nadie te perdonaba tus desmanes. Los veinte estaban para acostumbrarse a ser adulto, a los treinta se te había acabado el plazo.

Como había dicho era una fecha importante y quería que el regalo fuese algo útil, algo que le ayudase en ese cambio.

Había estado unos días fuera en un viaje de negocios y acababa de llegar a casa. Abrió la puerta y no se molestó en preguntar si había alguien, sabía que a esa hora Harry seguía en el trabajo.

De camino a su habitación recogió tres calcetines de distintos y unas gafas que sobresalían bajo los cojines del sofá. Dejó su maletín sobre el escritorio y ordenó en perfectos montones los papeles que había esparcidos por él, rescatando en el proceso una de las parejas de los otros calcetines de entre las hojas.

Fue al baño para devolver a su lugar su cepillo de dientes y al dar una mirada al botiquín para revisar las provisiones encontró otro par de gafas escondidas entre las pociones. Cogió el pijama que Harry al salir con prisas como de costumbre había abandonado sobre el váter, la camisa era roja y de algodón, el pantalón verde y de satén, claramente pertenecían a conjuntos distintos. Los dobló y depositó sobre la cama antes de dirigirse a la cocina.

Al llegar a su destino se dio cuenta de que tenía sed y un poco de hambre y decidió coger una naranja del frutero, bajo ella encontró la varita de repuesto de Harry, la cogió y la hizo aparecer en su lugar en la mesilla de noche.

Salió al tendedero, la ropa ya se había secado y allí encontró los dos calcetines que faltaban y un pantalón rojo y una camisa verde de pijama. Draco negó con la cabeza y sonrió por no llorar.

Fue al salón y ojeó una revista mientras se comía la fruta. Al pasar una de las páginas se detuvo. En esa página se hablaba de un nuevo invento: lo colocabas en el lugar más central posible de tu casa y se encargaba de mantener todo ordenado y limpio. Era capaz de catalogar todos los objetos y si no encontrabas algo no tenías más que preguntar por ello y el aparato te decía dónde se encontraba. ¡Era el regalo perfecto!

Se terminó la naranja en dos bocados, cogió sus llaves y su cartera y se fue rápidamente a comprarlo. Esa cosa era todo lo que podía desear y esperaba que Harry también supiera apreciarlo. No sabía por qué se había complicado tanto, al final había hecho lo que todos los años, había comprado algo que le había gustado a él y esperaba que a Harry también, sino siempre podía quedárselo y comprar otra cosa.

_**Continuará...**_


	2. O no tan perfecto

**O no tan perfecto**

Al final a Harry no le había hecho mucha gracia el regalo y Draco había pasado al plan B. La noche de su cumpleaños le había hecho bajar la basura, tiempo en que él había vestido la cama con sábanas rojo Gryffindor, que no pensaba volver a poner, se había duchado y había esperado a Harry tumbado sobre la cama como dios le había traído al mundo, a excepción del lazo rojo que había entorno a su polla. Harry no había vuelto a protestar por su regalo de cumpleaños, al final era un chico muy fácil de complacer.

Que la "Superordenadora 2010" no hubiese gustado mucho a Harry no quería decir que no hubiese sido el regalo perfecto. Para Draco era su más preciada posesión por detrás de su varita y les había evitado unas cuantas broncas semanales debidas al desorden, sobra decir que el tiempo que antes desperdiciaban en discutir ahora lo empleaban en cosas más placenteras. Si le preguntasen diría que el aparatejo había traído la paz y la felicidad a la casa.

Había tenido que ir durante un mes a Estados Unidos para abrir unas nuevas sucursales de sus empresas. Harry había ido a visitarle todos los fines de semana para pasar con él todo el tiempo del que dispusiera entre revisión y revisión de contrato, y Draco estaba muy agradecido por el esfuerzo que había hecho su novio. Por más que le pesase sabía que no habría soportado estar tanto tiempo lejos de él y sabía que Harry tampoco.

Eran las cuatro de la mañana cuando al fin pisó su casa. Todo estaba en silencio y a oscuras, Harry estaba durmiendo pues al día siguiente tenía que despertarse temprano para ir a trabajar. Encendió la luz y caminó con sigilo hacia la habitación, pero se detuvo en el salón al ver un calcetín rojo entre los cojines del sofá y uno negro bajo el sillón. Draco miró las prendas desconcertado y se giró hacia la "Superordenadora" para ver si estaba apagada. Y así fue. _"¿Por qué Harry la apagaría?"_ era algo que no alcanzaba a comprender. Draco la encendió con un toque de varita y en seguida el calcetín negro levitó hasta unirse a su compañero que llegó de la mesa del comedor, se doblaron en el aire y... cayeron al suelo cuando el aparato comenzó a echar chispas verdes y un humo negro salió por la parte superior. _"Está roto. Harry se lo ha cargado."_ Ahora comprendía por qué había estado tan servicial y complaciente el último fin de semana.

Caminó a largas zancadas a la habitación y encendió la luz.

–¡¿Qué le has hecho a mi "Superordenadora"!? –gritó enfadado.

–¿Umm? ¿Draco? –murmuró Harry frotándose los ojos.

–¡Ya sé que no te gustaba, pero joder no tenías porqué romperlo! Lo compré por ti, porque yo no soy tu criado para tener que ir recogiendo siempre tus cosas y claro como el señor tampoco quiere tener elfo doméstico…

–Yo no he hecho nada –se excusó abriendo mínimamente los ojos para mirar a su novio–. Hace diez días la encontré echando chispas cuando llegué de trabajar, cuando me fui por la mañana estaba… –le interrumpió un bostezo– bien, recogiendo cosas como siempre.

Draco se le quedó mirando un momento antes de negar con la cabeza y masajear sus sienes ante la idea que había pasado por su cabeza. No podía ser, pero no había otra explicación: Harry había sobrecargado a la máquina, había habido tal caos en la casa que el aparato había explotado.

–Respecto al elfo doméstico te diré lo de siempre. Si tú hablas con Hermione, por mí genial.

El rubio volvió a negar, lo del elfo era una batalla perdida, era imposible ganar a Hermione en esa discusión.

–No, además creo que moriría como la "Superordenadora" en cuanto te dejase solo unos días –dijo riendo tristemente ante la idea antes de meterse al baño para prepararse para dormir.

Regresó diez minutos después, se metió en la cama y miró al techo ignorando la fija mirada de Harry sobre él, aunque no lo hubiese hecho a propósito seguía estando molesto con su novio.

El moreno se acercó a su cuerpo valientemente, besó su mejilla y se acurrucó en el duro pecho del rubio que en ese momento se le hacía más marmóleo debido a su indiferencia.

–De verdad que lo siento mucho. Sé cuánto te gustaba esa cosa –se disculpó Harry.

El silencio continuó reinando en la habitación.

–Te he echado mucho de menos –musitó.

Draco soltó un suspiro de resignación y miró hacia la cabeza de caótico pelo negro apoyada en su pecho. Al final nunca podía estar demasiado tiempo enfadado con él. Le abrazó rodeando con un brazo su cintura, abriéndose paso bajo la camisa azul del pijama para tocar la suave y cálida piel. Harry depositó un beso en su cuello agradecido y levantó la cabeza para observarle con brillantes ojos verdes y una sonrisa en sus labios. El rubio le atrajo para besarle y metió ambas manos bajo la camisa, subiéndola para acariciar más de esa piel. _"¿Cómo por un enfado había podido olvidar cuanto le había extrañado?"_

Le sacó la camisa por la cabeza y los hizo girar. Se detuvo a observarle un momento de arriba abajo y no pudo evitar sonreír al ver que los pantalones del pijama eran rojos. Se puso sobre él y volvió a besarle.

Se apoyó en la almohada con una mano para poder acariciar con la otra el pecho y abdomen pero se detuvo extrañado al sentir algo duro bajo ella. La levantó y encontró el lubricante. Draco rió y Harry se sonrojó.

–Te quiero, ¿sabes? –dijo Draco con una dulce sonrisa adornando sus labios para acto seguido besarse con fervor.

Después de todo ser desordenado tenía sus ventajas, de otro modo hubiese tenido que perder un valioso tiempo en buscar el bote de lubricante en alguno de los cajones de la mesilla.

_**Fin**_

**N/A: **Comentarios, críticas constructivas, tomatazos (a los ojos no que escuece)... ya saben dónde.


End file.
